


Voyage and Return

by fordeviancy



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, damn we should really find sam a girlfriend, josh and reader aren't together yet, uhuh that's right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fordeviancy/pseuds/fordeviancy
Summary: as the sun falls so does the snow, and all the airy happiness drips from the youths' eyes in tragedy. being alone was once a peaceful experience, a quiet library, an empty field. but a chaotic energy slips between the trees up on that mountain, fast and screaming. you won't see them at first, but you'll hear them. and once you do come face to face with evil, afterwards, you won't ever want to be alone again.





	Voyage and Return

**Author's Note:**

> I really dove in deep to this game and I wanted to give you a character that you could experience it as. So, I gave the reader three main character traits just as all the others were given, they're pretty upfront in the story and your relationships with other characters. I know some people don't generally like that kind of thing as it's just basically an OC without a name, but this is a choice based game and the first thing I had to do was go through the possible decisions the reader could make and why they would make them. 
> 
> The Reader is Female.

A myth. A folklore. 

"You're not real!"

"oh my god, oh my god. Oh, my GOD!"

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!"

A tall tale.

"There's just something about that place,"

"Y/n!"

"wasn't the same after..."

'After what?'

"You can't do this!"

"...the twins."


End file.
